habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guidance for Blacksmiths
@Wc8 you renamed this page to Guidance for Blacksmiths, but this is too specific to programmation, when I'm also giving pixel art tips. I suggest we rename the page to Contribs Tips instead. Fandekasp (talk) 21:54, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I overlooked the Pixel Art tips. Contributions or Contributors? If you have authorization, go ahead and change it, I have no objections. Otherwise, reply back and I will try to get to it tomorrow. Wc8 (talk) 05:15, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Splitting the Page I'm working on keeping the wiki menu/navigation up-to-date. In that regard, I wonder if it would be better to have two pages here, so Pixel Artists can go to their instructions page, and Developers to their instruction page, with some linking (either by category) or "See Also" sections between them. Thoughts? Good idea. I didn't think I would be writting so many tips, honestly ^^ Fandekasp (talk) 22:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) @Bobbyroberts99 your changes are incorrects. re-add and read have a completely different meaning. Fandekasp (talk) 21:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) @Fandekasp sorry about that. Re-add never occurred to me. I just saw read with 2 d's. The hyphen helps. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 00:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC) There's a link in here that redirects to a page that doesn't exist anymore (called "Tips," I believe). The display text is something like "3. rebase branch" if I remember correctly, but it's colored red so it should be easy enough to find. I don't know a whole lot about code so I don't feel super comfortable just changing it myself, but I can look into it a little bit more in the morning. (Shoot, sorry, I forgot to sign my post. The one above about the broken link was written by me, lynnyliz. I need to go to bed. Lynnyliz (talk) 07:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Glossary? There are a number of terms here in bold which look like they ought to link elsewhere, or might require more definition ("upstream" "pull request" "hub" "grunt" etc.) - worth creating a page for these? Nutter (talk) 18:26, March 6, 2014 (UTC) How to contribute from own fork to main HabitRPG repo? It doesn't seem documented here? Do you create a branch for the issue you are working on? Mirability (talk) 05:30, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah it's in the Pull Request section Mirability (talk) 05:36, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots I recall when I tried to contribute to HabitRPG code, I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out where to put what. Especially for a beginner with no coding experience whatsoever. Perhaps a few screenshots might be helpful? Or is this article for those with some sort of coding experience and not dabblers like myself? XD Breadstrings (talk) 01:10, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Taldin is working on a large rewrite of the Blacksmith pages, so that should dramatically improve their ease of use. LadyAlys (talk) 06:53, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Creating a Test User Account Identical to your Production Site Account (Quietscheente6 (talk) 17:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC)) This section was on the Guidance for Blacksmiths page but I am moving it here because this doesn't work yet. This is how I attempted to import user data into the database: Export your user data using the GET /user API route and save it in your working directory. curl -X GET -H "x-api-key:API-TOKEN" -H "x-api-user:USER-ID" https://beta.habitrpg.com:443/api/v2/user > user.json Then use mongoimport to import the json file into your mongo database. mongoimport --db habitrpg --collection users --file user.json This can be a fast way to create a local account pre-populated with tasks, equipment, etc. It works to import the user data, but the authentication then fails continually (I can't log in with my user name and password even though they are technically saved in the database with the salt and timestamps and everything). I'm not familiar enough with the authentication to know what is going wrong (just that the POST /api/v2/user/batch-update?data=...&siteVersion=1 returns a 401). In any case, I am just going to create test users the normal way for now, but maybe something similar could be used some time in the future to import test users. (Quietscheente6 (talk) 17:35, April 24, 2015 (UTC)) :Someone had changed that section to specify import instead of insert, which is not correct. I have reverted it. LadyAlys (talk) 22:02, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Local setup: How to get an unpurchasable quest scroll with database command Thanks to Alys, I've managed to get a quest scroll on my local setup with the help of the database. I mean the one you can't purchase from the market - Egg Hunt particularly. The command I've finally used was: db.users.update({_id: 'e8ef5d21-d931-4f17-90a2-8c926d722766'}, {$set: {items: {quests: {"dilatory":1,"stressbeast":1,"egg":1,"basilist":1,"evilsanta":1,"evilsanta2":1}}}}, {multi: false}) Please note, that it will clear all other items a user possesses, so after that they will have to be added the same way (respective keys can be found in the content.coffee) or purchased from the market. I'm sure this is not the most efficient way, that's why I wouldn't add it to the page itself, however, I wanted to have it recorded for possible future use. WikiaSphinx (talk) 21:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) This was good, and worth adding to the page so I've done that. I made a couple of changes, most notably, instead of this: {items: {quests: {...} } } I used this: {'items.quests': {...} } You can assign values to an object that's nested in the hierarchy, by using that dot notation ('items.quests'). When you do that, you have to put quote marks around it; quote marks are optional for single objects (items or 'items' both work). The advantage of {'items.quests': {...} } is that it overwrites only what is already in 'items.quests' but not anything else in 'items'. LadyAlys (talk) 08:36, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Admin setting no longer needed? I've noticed from my latest clean install that the debug menu appears by default. Was the admin flag part removed from the check? If so, we can probably pull that line of code out, but I'm hesitant to do so until I know for sure that it comes free with the local install. Taldin (talk) 21:17, February 5, 2016 (UTC) : The debug menu always appears in local installs, regardless of the user's status. The admin flag isn't related to it. If you give your local account admin status and then visit Social > Hall, you'll see extra options for adjusting other user accounts (e.g., you can give contributor tiers to user accounts or block them). LadyAlys (talk) 18:06, February 6, 2016 (UTC) : I believe ya: I could just swear that when I got my first copy of Habits installed locally, I had to give myself admin rights to get it to show up. : Taldin (talk) 18:50, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :: You could well be right! It might have been like that in the past. LadyAlys (talk) 18:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Organization and more into the plotting part of it I like this page no doubt but I would like to see some organization because I would like it step by step. You guys did nail it with the information however I am not sure what your exactly trying to get us to do. I am writing this topic because I believe you need to add a process to get to where your suppose to go. I am only making myself clear to this because some others like me might not know how to do this so I would like some organization. I really love organization even though we might not have the best organizers on the planet but we are not as perfect as we might think we are. I am not saying do it perfectly, I am trying to say give us some guidelines to where we should go to do this code. I am only asking that for everyone's sake. I hope developers you will understand my concern and give it a redone so we have some basic guidelines to go by. Also you made a very good game so good job. Signing off Vanguardian Lord. Febuary 28, 2016 6:54 PM : Have you seen the Setting up Habitica Locally page? Is that the step by step information you are after? If not, can you give us more details about what you're trying to do and where it's not working for you? For example, what were you referring to precisely when you said you wanted a "process to get to where your suppose to go"? : I definitely agree we can improve the docs so any specific details you can give us would be great. : LadyAlys (talk) 08:09, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Reorganizing Content and Splitting Page Hi, editors! Thank you for your interest in streamlining this page! Below is the process we'll use to coordinate the changes and splits we need to accomplish. Please read through this before jumping in, so we can work together efficiently, and thanks for your assistance! Update Process *Look at the task list below, and claim an item by putting your signature after the item. **Items are listed in no particular order. **Please comment if you want to add another task to the list. **Claim only one task at a time, to give everyone a shot at contibuting. *Work the item you claimed, and report back here when it's done. You can then claim another task, or if the tasks are all claimed, just bask in the glow of your accomplishment. =) *Please refrain from re-editing anything saved by someone else until we complete a first pass on the list. *Once all tasks have completed a first pass, we can discuss here if any additional tweaks are needed, and distribute the remaining work. *When we're satisfied with the results, we can declare success, and I'll post a note to the Wizards of the Wiki Guild , tagging each of the contributors for their fantastic efforts! Additional Notes *Because the Guidance for Blacksmiths page is so large, it behaves erratically with saving edits. It works best to do small edits and frequent saves, rather than large edits. Losing your work is a bummer, so let's avoid that! *Also, I found it useful to create a Sandbox page with the edits I wanted to make before publishing them to the real page, so I could create incremental saves of larger edits. List of Content Changes # Section 1.1 Website -- add links to Github labels and correct label names. -- Darkly Deadpan (talk) 05:34, March 16, 2016 (UTC) -- Completed by Lexinatrix (talk) 23:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) # Section 3: Tips for Working with a Local Installation -- move content to Setting Up Habitica Locally page, and once complete, add a note directing reader to Setting Up Habitica Locally page. -- Lexinatrix (talk) 19:57, March 17, 2016 (UTC) -- Completed same day. # Section 4: Git -- move content to NEW PAGE called "Using Habitica Git" and once complete, add note directing reader to new Using Habitica Git page. Lexinatrix (talk) 21:07, March 15, 2016 (UTC) -- Complete as of this timestamp. Lexinatrix (talk) 19:57, March 17, 2016 (UTC) # (OPTIONAL) Section 7: Tests -- Move to new page called "Testing Habitica" and if we opt to split: Update references to point to the new Testing Habitica page on rest of the Guidance for Blacksmiths content. -- OPEN Lexinatrix (talk) 21:07, March 15, 2016 (UTC)